


Побег

by Anaquilibria



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, F/M, Out of Character, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 04:12:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4005475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anaquilibria/pseuds/Anaquilibria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Побег от реальности может привести к побегу от чего-то более страшного, чем реальность.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Побег

**Author's Note:**

> Предупреждения: частично немагическая AU, OOC (в том числе и осознанных сновидений), возраст героев изменён.
> 
> Написано на одиннадцатый тур Феста редких пейрингов «I Believe» по заявке .fish bone: «Северус Снейп/Луна Лавгуд. Баю-баюшки-баю, не ложися на краю. Придёт серенький волчок и ухватит за бочок. Он ухватит за бочок и потащит во лесок, и потащит во лесок, под ракитовый кусток».
> 
> Disclaimer: HARRY POTTER, characters, names, and all related indicia are trademarks of J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros. ©

**[Снейп]**

— Куришь, Снейп? Не боишься, что МакГонагалл расскажем?

Идиотское ржание Снейп узнал, даже не оборачиваясь.

— Пошёл нахрен, Бишоп.

Деннису было ожидаемо плевать. Он навис над Снейпом, изогнувшись вопросительным знаком. Снейп рассматривал блестящие пуговицы на его куртке — какое-то мгновение руки чесались ткнуть в одну из них сигаретой, но рисковать не хотелось. Он прекрасно знал, как тощий с виду Деннис может залепить под дых.

— И всё? А где мой вежливый — вежливый, Снейп! — ответ? — Деннис придвинулся ещё ближе, оттесняя Снейпа в угол к старой подвальной двери. С такого расстояния Снейп мог разглядеть неровные царапины на ней: казалось, с самого момента её появления здесь она была чем-то вроде неофициальной доски объявлений для всей школы «Хогвартс». Иногда старшекурсники ловили кого-нибудь помладше и заталкивали в подвал — Эми, девушка Бишопа, ухитрилась для этого выкрасть запасной ключ у завхоза. Впрочем, за кем-то гонялись до последнего курса — как, например, за Снейпом.

«Снейп — немытый мудак», — гласила одна из самых свежих надписей. Да что ж такое, подумал он, никаких новостей.

Прикинув расстояние до угла, Снейп метнулся из-под руки Бишопа и бросился к главному входу. Чужие пальцы скользнули по спине и сорвались: даже Бишоп понимал, что устраивать драку у главного входа было бы крайне глупо.

— Я ещё не закончил! — взревел он.

Нашёл дурака.

Перейдя на спокойный шаг, Снейп почувствовал что-то горячее в кулаке и несколько секунд смотрел на скомканную сигарету, а потом бросил её в траву и придавил ботинком. Курить больше не хотелось.

«Сдохни», — мысленно пожелал он, оборачиваясь туда, где должен был остаться Деннис.

***

Снейп готов был поспорить, что библиотека «Хогвартса» была одним из самых спокойных мест если не на земле, то хотя бы в Литтл-Хэнглтоне. Именно поэтому он выбрал её отправной точкой своих снов — давно, ещё когда только учился осознаваться в них.

— Ты пропускаешь удары, Север. На твоём месте я бы не удивлялся, почему эти уроды не оставляют тебя в покое.

Снейп задохнулся:

— Я отвечаю! Я каждый чёртов раз отвечаю... если только это вообще имеет смысл.

Том медленно пролистал и захлопнул лежащую перед ним книгу. Снейпу было интересно, что он там видел: сам Снейп знал, что увидит только бессмысленную, постоянно меняющуюся путаницу, и это здорово его раздражало. Он забавы ради пригляделся к названию — не имело значения, что книга была перевёрнута.

«Разведение трёхмерных рыб в n-мерном пространстве».

Снейп с трудом сдержал смешок. Том, заметив это, раздражённо сверкнул глазами:

— Если им хочется повторить, значит, плохо отвечаешь. Отвечать нужно так, чтобы у них больше никогда не возникало желания даже приблизиться к тебе. Я бы смог.

Том широко улыбнулся, и Снейп зацепился взглядом за его рот, пытаясь понять, что же показалось ему странным. Странно было, что ребёнок в возрасте Тома мог говорить так... по-взрослому хищно, но Снейп списывал это на причуды своего подсознания. Выдумка или нет, Том был его единственным другом.

— Ну хорошо, я помогу тебе, — Том ненадолго нахмурился и снова улыбнулся, но уже беззаботно, как настоящий ребёнок. — Рядом с озером есть одна пещера, Север. Спорим, Бишоп оттуда не выберется?

Снейпу нравилось и мягкое «Север», — так его больше никто не называл, — и эта попытка Тома поддержать его, даже если на большее выдуманный мальчик был не способен. Он покачал головой.

— Нет, Том. Но спасибо, что предложил.

Том сверкнул глазами — Снейпу показалось, раздосадованно.

— Иди просыпайся.

**[Джинни]**

«Фред с Джорджем пообещали прислать из дома сиденье от унитаза. Что бы ты думал, прислали. Придурки. Мама здорово злится — до Рождества, конечно, отойти успеет, но влетит им всё равно нехило.

А я тоже хочу на Рождество домой, знаешь. Вообще хочу домой, но до лета ещё куча времени».

Джинни закрыла блокнот и послюнила палец, пытаясь стереть с него пятно от мажущей ручки. Ей понравилось называть дневник на «ты» — со стороны, наверное, выглядело глупо, но она же не собиралась никому его показывать. Просто рассказывать всё «кому-то» было куда лучше, чем уныло общаться с самой собой.

— Я тут двинусь!

Джинни пнула стену — так, что даже кровать скрипнула. Луна, сидевшая на своей кровати, высунула голову над книгой — здоровенные «Легенды о призраках», где только нашла? — и по-совиному моргнула:

— Во всяком случае, здесь интересно учат. Хотя домой могли бы отпускать и почаще.

— Утеше-е-ение, — протянула Джинни. — Извини. Просто почему Фред и Джордж возвращаются из своей школы домой хоть когда, а мы отсюда нет? Как будто нас с Роном сплавили сюда и забыли. А, ладно.

Она махнула рукой и снова завалилась на кровать, вытащив дневник, чтобы не придавить. Луна сочувственно посмотрела и уткнулась обратно в свою книгу.

В дверь спальни, как обычно наплевав на все правила, всунулся Гарри:

— У нас вратаря не хватает, пойдёшь?

— Эмн...

Джинни судорожно пыталась вспомнить что-то более классное, чем обычное «да-да-да-да», но Луна громко сообщила из-за книги:

— Это значит, она пойдёт.

Джинни кивнула. Гарри просиял и умчался.

— Ты тоже ему нравишься, — сказала Луна.

Второй раз подряд Джинни чудом умудрилась не покраснеть.

**[Гарри]**

— Это было круто, дружище! — Дин от души хлопнул его по спине. — Ты однозначно будешь не хуже Джей-Пи!

Гарри передёрнуло, но он улыбнулся:

— Спасибо, но я же говорю, не настолько люблю футбол.

Он почувствовал почти злорадное облегчение, наблюдая, как вянет улыбка Дина, но тот быстро приободрился:

— Да ты сто раз успеешь передумать, Гарри.

Гарри отмахнулся и пошёл в раздевалку.

Он долго разглядывал яркие буквы «J.P.» на кроссовках — интересно, как «Рибок» не разорилась, заплатив папе за новый бренд. Разумеется, все ожидали, что Гарри будет носить именно их: на прошлый день рождения он получил столько чёртовых кроссовок от малознакомых людей, что теперь, похоже, их хватило бы до конца жизни.

— Ты меня спасла, мама, — вздохнул он, в очередной раз порадовавшись, что в «Хогвартсе» до него никто не доберётся. Радость портило то, что даже сюда он попал не в последнюю очередь потому, что профессор МакГонагалл, заместительница директора, горячо поддерживала феминистские идеи мамы.

«Возможно, мы сможем дополнительно подготовить его, чтобы в будущем он стал достойным правозащитником, как и вы, миссис Эванс», — сказала она, когда Гарри было одиннадцать.

Кажется, тогда мама единственный раз рассердилась на МакГонагалл. «Просто дайте Гарри хорошее образование и позаботьтесь о его полной безопасности. Никаких журналистов, интервью и прочей толпы сумасшедших», — отрезала она. Гарри знал: они с папой очень жалели, что не могли сделать этого сами.

В шестнадцать лет Гарри Поттер понимал, что сам по себе никому не нужен.

Кроме, конечно, родителей — но и они не могли защитить его от всех тех, кто так много от него ждал.

***

— Твою мать, дебил! — орал папа, выворачивая руль.

«Дебил» был «Фольксвагеном», крутившимся по обледеневшей дороге перед ними. Гарри успел увидеть, как синий капот приближается, разворачиваясь, будто желая дать пощёчину. Потом раздался звон и скрежет, и наступила темнота.

Он очнулся буквально спустя минуту. Ветровое стекло было разбито вдребезги, и в машине пахло морозом и снегом. Гарри думал, что вокруг должно было быть шумно, но было только тихо и холодно. «Как будто замедлилось время», — подумал он.

Папа, выдавая невероятно закрученные выражения, ушёл смотреть, что со вторым водителем. Бледная мама, тяжело дыша, пыталась порвать заклинивший ремень безопасности.

— Гарри, ты цел?

Гарри пошевелился и прислушался к ощущениям. Больно нигде не было, только очки куда-то упали.

— Всё хорошо, мам.

Он очень хотел, чтобы это звучало успокаивающе, но голос всё равно дрожал. Мама влепила чем-то по замку ремня, и он наконец распался с резким щелчком. Она обернулась к нему и странным голосом сказала:

— У тебя лоб поранен.

Гарри провёл ладонью по чёлке, натыкаясь на что-то мокрое и неприятное, отнял руку и посмотрел, пробуя сфокусироваться без очков. Рука была тёмно-красной и блестящей, и только спустя долгие полминуты Гарри понял, что это кровь.

Где-то невдалеке уже выла сирена.

***

Гарри проснулся, задыхаясь, зажимая рукой горящий фантомной болью лоб. Снова всё то же самое — этот кошмар, взмокшая скрученная простыня и одеяло на полу. Сердце колотилось так, как будто Хуч полдня гоняла их по полю.

Поняв, что заснуть ему опять не удастся, Гарри бесшумно вздохнул, поднялся, набросил рубашку и пошлёпал к выходу из спальни, поджимая от холода босые пальцы. Иногда такая бессонница мучила особенно сильно, и нужно было с этим что-то делать, но сейчас у него не было никаких идей. Впрочем, как и раньше.

«Разве что я смогу управлять своими снами», — тоскливо подумал он.

«А это выход», — внезапно сказал внутренний голос. — «Спроси Гермиону, она наверняка знает».

**[Луна]**

На поляне среди леса почти не было звуков. Трава, тёмная и высокая, была густой настолько, что Луна с трудом могла разглядеть ноги. Изогнутые деревья, сплетясь длинными ветками, не позволяли пройти, но, тем не менее, вокруг Луны всегда было немного пространства. И там был свет, много света, он проникал в каждый уголок.

Луна отвела от глаз очередную ветку. Бедный лес: с ним не общались так долго, что каждый раз он просил её остаться, дёргал ветвями за руки, оплетал корнями ноги. Луна подозревала, что на самом деле он просто хочет, чтобы кто-то хотя бы прибрался здесь: по всей поляне валялся какой-то мусор, явно оставленный людьми. Скорее всего, раньше здесь рядом был дом, но теперь его следы лесу явно не нравились. Каждую ночь Луна засыпала и приходила сюда, чтобы убирать их, и каждую ночь поляна становилась чуть больше.

В тёмной траве мелькнуло что-то ярко-салатовое. Луна присела, раздвигая траву, и увидела несколько маленьких кленовых листочков, торчащих из клубка повилики.

— Бедняга, — сказала она, тут же представляя, как клён отчаянно высовывает листочки, пытаясь позвать на помощь. — Сейчас помогу.

Она аккуратно разорвала клейкие стебли и скатала их в комок, любуясь освобождённым клёном. Надо было, наверное, как-то его оградить, чтобы не наступить потом, но как?

По плечу что-то слегка стукнуло. Луна обернулась и увидела сухую почти сломанную ветку старой сосны, под которой она сидела.

— Мне правда можно? Спасибо, — улыбнулась она, погладив ствол.

Сухая ветка будто того и ждала, отпав, как только Луна взяла её. Она была достаточно длинной, и Луна, сломав её пополам, воткнула обломки в землю по бокам кленового ростка — теперь это место было видно сразу.

— Сколько ты ещё собираешься вокруг него вертеться? — сердито спросили за спиной.

— А, Том. Привет, — обрадовалась Луна.

Том фыркнул и скрестил руки на груди. Даже сердиться у него выходило мило, но Луна сдерживала улыбку: Том легко мог решить, что она смеётся над ним.

— Там, дальше, куда интереснее.

— Знаю, — пожала плечами Луна. — Когда-нибудь я туда дойду.

— Там есть старый дом с плющом и мхом на стенах. Как будто про него все забыли. Можно отправиться прямо сейчас.

Луна вздохнула. Том был, наверное, таким же любопытным, как она, но куда менее терпеливым, и иногда он пытался заставить её слишком спешить. Тогда она не злилась, нет, но чувствовала какое-то неопределённое напряжение. 

— Ну, пройти дальше я всё равно не могу, пока не расчищу здесь.

— Просто сломай уже эти ветки!

Том топнул ногой, но, несмотря на этот ребяческий жест, Луне вдруг показалось, что всё наоборот: это он — взрослый, а лес — ребёнок, которого нужно защитить.

— Это мой сон, — упрямо сказала она. — И я не хочу портить деревья.

— Как знаешь.

Том с обиженным видом скользнул между деревьями и исчез. Луна не беспокоилась: она знала, что на следующую ночь он вернётся.

А ещё она догадывалась, что если сделает лесу больно, он совершенно точно не пропустит её в дом.

**[Гарри]**

— Ну хоть что-то тебе не даётся, Поттер, — хмыкнул Снейп, отложив в сторону увесистый справочник по органике, из которого что-то выписывал на обглоданный тетрадный лист.

Гарри захотелось ему врезать. Вместо этого он посмотрел в сторону, на стеллаж с учебниками по математике и подумал о Гермионе: именно она сказала, что ему могут помочь осознанные сны и буквально затолкала его в библиотеку к Снейпу. Конечно, глупо было ожидать, что Снейп захочет ему помочь.

— Снейп. Пожалуйста. Обещаю, что буду внимательнее некуда.

Снейп внимательно посмотрел на него.

— Будешь должен. Чтобы обойтись без дурацких вопросов от остальных, начнём сегодня, когда все уснут.

— Спасибо, — выдохнул Гарри, чувствуя странную смесь облегчения и понимания, что он, похоже, здорово вляпался.

Провожаемый взглядом Снейпа, он вышел из библиотеки и отправился к озеру. Ему нужно было поделиться с Роном и Гермионой.

***

Ночью и в серой пижаме Снейп был похож на привидение. Хотя, насколько Гарри знал, привидения обычно величественно плыли над полом, а не крались на цыпочках между кроватями, но откуда ему было знать, как на самом деле ведут себя привидения? Гарри переключился на разглядывание кривой тени Снейпа в тёмно-синем ночном свете, который лился потоком из незашторенных окон, и на какой-то момент вспомнил, как в далёком детстве боялся темноты — не полной, в которой не было видно вообще ничего, а именно такой, в которой отовсюду выглядывали неровные тени. Он поёжился, подтягивая под себя край одеяла.

Снейп приглушённо чертыхнулся, ударившись коленом о кровать Невилла, и тут же быстро глянул вниз, не разбудил ли. Но все спали, и только Гарри изо всех сил пытался не рассмеяться.

— Не думаю, что их разбудит что-нибудь, кроме утреннего гонга, — негромко сказал Снейп, наконец добравшись до кровати Гарри. — Вот что, Поттер, ты когда-нибудь во сне понимал, что спишь?

Гарри кивнул.

— Ага. Если мне снится что-то реальное, но нелогичное, я понимаю, что сплю, и сразу просыпаюсь.

В общем-то, он знал, что Снейп скажет дальше. «Как будто ты знаешь, что такое логика», например. Он зевнул и потёр глаза: честно говоря, хотелось спать, но Гарри прекрасно знал, что может снова проснуться от кошмара.

— Значит, полдела сделано, — поморщился Снейп.

«Понятно? Не один ты такой умный», — мысленно не удержался Гарри.

— Теперь закрой глаза и представь какое-то приятное место. Постарайся вообразить всё до мельчайшей детали. Сразу предупреждаю, может получиться не сразу, так что пока представляй как получится.

Гарри попытался представить свою детскую в их старом доме. Вспомнить детали было трудно: мама с папой решили окончательно переехать в Лондон, когда ему ещё не исполнилось одиннадцати.

В углу комнаты стоял тёмно-коричневый со светлыми прожилками стол. Если провести рукой по прожилкам, они почему-то всегда казались холоднее, чем остальное дерево, но стол нравился Гарри не за это: на него можно было накинуть одеяло и забраться внутрь. Там, в маленьком тёмном пространстве, где не было видно ничего, даже самого Гарри, Гарри мог сидеть и слушать. Чаще всего это были ленивые мысли обо всяких мелочах; они натыкались друг на друга, обрывались, путались и затихали, а потом Гарри засыпал, последние несколько минут слыша только что-то, похожее на белый шум, и этот шум нравился ему намного больше всего остального. Потом приходил папа, доставал Гарри из-под стола и нёс в кровать, и Гарри, не просыпаясь, иногда чувствовал только крепкие руки, качавшие его в ритме шагов.

Каким-то образом он вдруг как будто снова оказался там, несомненно повзрослевший, из-за чего колени и затылок упирались в верхние углы стола, и сразу вспомнил, как это на самом деле было здорово. Он смутно понимал, что на самом деле лежит в постели в «Хогвартсе», и Снейп, казалось, умудрился сесть ему на ногу, но эти ощущения постепенно растворялись, уступая место холоду дерева за спиной, тесноте и темноте вокруг.

— Поттер, ты меня слышишь?

Голос Снейпа доносился до него издалека, перемежаясь давно знакомым белым шумом.

— Ум-м, — сумел промычать Гарри.

— Отлично. Лежи, не двигайся, продолжай представлять себе выбранное место, но не засыпай, слышишь?

Гарри почувствовал ощутимый тычок в плечо, и белый шум отступил немного назад.

— Потом ты всё-таки заснёшь, и, если повезёт, ты будешь сразу знать, что уснул. Поначалу не двигайся во сне слишком быстро и не испытывай ярких эмоций, иначе сразу проснёшься. Дальше я тебе не понадоблюсь, повторяй всё то же самое каждую ночь, пока не станет получаться.

Снейп встал, и Гарри наконец мог пошевелить отдавленной ногой, но не хотел: было слишком лень выбираться из этого странного плавающего состояния.

— Ты хороший препод, Снейп, — пробормотал он, не заботясь, услышит его Снейп или нет.

— Слышать это от трудных экземпляров особенно ценно.

Впрочем, в голосе Снейпа не было обычной издёвки. Гарри даже успел почувствовать к нему благодарность, прежде чем белый шум окончательно вытеснил всё остальное.

***

Он снова ехал в машине родителей, но теперь и она, и дорога впереди была пуста, а руль крутился сам собой. Машину слегка потряхивало на неровной дороге, радио хрипело, как будто ему было пятьдесят лет, но из него доносилась любимая папой «Hotel California», и Гарри улыбнулся, узнавая.

— Получилось, — удивлённо выдохнул он, слушая, как странно, будто издалека, звучит его голос. — Надо будет сказать Снейпу спасибо.

Гарри подтянул ноги на сиденье и повернулся, поёрзав, чтобы устроиться поудобнее.

Только тогда он понял, что он в машине не один.

Рядом сидел мальчик лет десяти, удивительно похожий на него самого, только чёрные волосы были приглажены, а глаза были какого-то тёмного цвета. Он улыбнулся, и Гарри очень не понравилась эта улыбка.

— Эм, привет, — нерешительно начал Гарри. — Кто ты?

Мальчик нехотя посмотрел на него.

— Ты такой же, как я, — безразлично сказал он. — Просто тебе больше повезло.

Гарри почувствовал, как покалывает спрятанный под чёлкой шрам. Мальчик неожиданно цепко впился в плечи Гарри, разворачивая его лицом к дороге.

— Смотри.

Они повернули, и Гарри внезапно увидел знакомый синий «Фольксваген». Теперь он нёсся на них прямо в лоб, и хотя приближался он по-сонному медленно, Гарри каким-то шестым чувством понимал, что это намного серьёзнее, чем обычные кошмары.

«Нужно испугаться и проснуться», — подумал он, но от пальцев мальчика растекался странный холод. Гарри тупо смотрел на «Фольксваген», пытаясь вспомнить, что значит «испугаться».

«Гарри, ты цел?» — сказала мама.

Гарри моргнул. Где мама с папой? Он дёрнулся из рук мальчика:

— Пусти, псих!

В глазах мальчика явно читалось злорадство, и, быстро взглянув вперёд, Гарри понял, почему: «Фольксвагену» оставалось не больше пары метров.

Гарри собрал все силы и рванулся вперёд, на ветровое стекло, стремительно расплывающееся прямо перед ним, и ещё успел почувствовать, как пальцы мальчика прошли сквозь него.

Громко крича, он проснулся.

**[Снейп]**

— Ты научил Гарри осознаваться во снах?

Довольный Том сидел на столе и болтал ногами. На секунду Снейпа укололо раздражение: если он так радуется, учил бы сам. Он кивнул, хоть и не особо желал признавать, что в богатеньком дураке есть какие-то плюсы:

— Думаю, да. У него довольно легко получилось, но потом он проснулся среди ночи и заорал как резаный.

Снейп подумал, что ещё после этого Поттер весь день сторонился его, но как раз это было вполне обычным.

Том улыбнулся, дотянувшись до его плеча и слегка хлопнув по нему:

— Это неважно. Ты хороший учитель, Север. Мне оставалось только немного помочь.

Снейп улыбнулся в ответ: казалось, Том и правда так думал. Он вёл себя так, как будто мог существовать ещё где-то, кроме снов Снейпа, хотя кто знает. Осознанные сны были не самой подробно изученной областью, и от мысли о том, что можно понаблюдать за Томом во снах и за Поттером в жизни, а потом совершить прорыв в изучении этих снов, у Снейпа заколотилось сердце.

— Зачем тебе это?

— Хочу немного его проучить.

Сейчас Том был очень похож на самого Снейпа, когда тот придумывал пакости Бишопу с компанией. Это было настолько ясно, что Снейп почувствовал прилив гордости: всё-таки читать людей было удивительно легко, даже Тома, который иногда заводил его в тупик.

Том поймал взгляд Снейпа, и Снейпу показалось, что это он сам смотрит на себя.

— Сделай для меня то, что я попрошу, Север.

— Хорошо, — бездумно отозвался Снейп, не понимая, кто сейчас перед ним — он сам, или его подсознание, или просто какая-то иллюзия.

— Проберись в директорский кабинет, отвлеки Дамблдора и возьми оттуда ключ, открывающий ворота ограды «Хогвартса». Я хочу следующей ночью погулять с тобой, а это, знаешь ли, скучно делать только здесь.

Снейп кивнул… и тут же проснулся.

Как ни странно, последние слова Тома были будто в тумане.

**[Джинни]**

— Рона как будто всё устраивает, — горько сказала Джинни. — Он гоняет в футбол вместе с Гарри и совершенно не задумывается, что мы увидим дом только следующим летом.

Том сидел рядом с ней.

— Тебе просто дом нужнее, чем ему. Это хорошо, а он ещё не понимает.

Иногда Джинни казалось, что Том просто повторяет какой-то обычный успокаивающий набор слов. С другой стороны, чего ещё ждать от мальчика, которого она же сама и придумала?

Жаль, что он был так похож на Гарри.

— Если ты мне снишься, значит, это я тебя придумала, — тут же сказала она. — Почему у тебя не зелёные глаза?

Лицо Тома на миг исказилось, и ей показалось, что он разозлился.

— На самом деле — какие хочешь, — негромко ответил он, слегка поворачивая её лицо к себе. — Смотри.

Джинни взглянула в его глаза. Теперь они были бутылочно-зелёного цвета, как две большие яркие стекляшки. Она хотела сказать, что совсем не похоже, но этот неживой зелёный нахлынул на неё, и она отключилась.

Том вроде бы продолжал что-то говорить.

**[Луна]**

Утром Луна чувствовала себя разбитой. Том всю ночь уговаривал её зайти в этот дом, и в итоге она проснулась среди ночи, так и не сумев больше заснуть. Она свесила ноги, нащупывая тапочки, и угодила во что-то мокрое.

Рядом с её тапочками валялись измазанные в земле тапочки Джинни. Недоумевая, Луна встряхнула один, и из него на пол спланировало маленькое белое перо.

Луна посмотрела на спящую Джинни, отметив в голове, что надо будет спросить её об этом.

***

Снейп, с которым они были в паре на практическом занятии по органике — всё-таки объединять старшие и младшие курсы было глупой идеей — тоже выглядел неважно, и Луна почувствовала в нём брата по разуму. Правда, молчаливого и хмурого, ну да неважно. Гермиона по секрету шепнула ей, что его с утра пораньше вызвали к Дамблдору — ночью кто-то зарезал домашних петухов Хагрида, их охранника. Луна была уверена, что это не Снейп — что-то на краю памяти цеплялось, пытаясь вспомниться, но никак не получалось.

Она украдкой наблюдала за Снейпом весь оставшийся урок.

***

Вернувшись вечером в спальню, она увидела, что Джинни опять легла спать раньше всех. Её тапочки чинно и ровно стояли возле кровати и были абсолютно чистыми.

Тапочки. И петухи.

«Я зову свой дневник Томом, представляешь? Он снится мне, и он так похож на Гарри!»

Луна замерла, поняв, что поспать сегодня не удастся.

В приключенческих книгах в таких случаях начинали с подшивок газет. Что ж, начнёт и она.

**[Гарри]**

— Этот мальчик, — не сдержавшись, ахнул он, зацепив краем глаза фото на первой странице одной из газет в руках у Луны.

Пожалуй, глупо было спрашивать, почему она ночью копается в газетах — это же Луна, в конце концов. Тем более что она вполне могла спросить, почему он ночью сидит в библиотеке в одной пижаме.

Луна резко обернулась.

— Гарри. Расскажи, откуда ты его знаешь.

***

_«ЧРЕЗВЫЧАЙНОЕ ПРОИСШЕСТВИЕ В ШКОЛЕ «ХОГВАРТС»: ДЕЛО РАСКРЫТО  
Три дня назад были найдены тела трёх пропавших из закрытой школы «Хогвартс» подростков: Беллы Блэк, Люциуса Малфоя и Томаса Риддла. Как сообщает полиция, ночью подростки сбежали из школы в город и угнали автомобиль отца м-ра Риддла, живущего там же. Неизвестно, куда они отправлялись, так как находившийся за рулём м-р Малфой не справился с управлением.   
Директор «Хогвартса» Альбус Дамблдор никак не прокомментировал эту ситуацию, но наш информатор из школы говорит, что слышал, как он сказал, что это его недосмотр и полностью его вина.  
Карту места, где разбился автомобиль, вы можете посмотреть слева от статьи. Будьте осторожны на этом повороте и помните: «ЕП» заботится о вас!»_

— Там дальше было больше, — сказала Луна, пока Гарри поражённо разглядывал смазанное фото детей. — Несколько лет подряд по одному-двое учеников умирали, исчезнув из кроватей, а потом их находили в лесу рядом с «Хогвартсом». Правда, об этом совсем мало писали.

— Он каким-то образом снится ученикам, заставляет их сбегать и убивает их, — пробормотал Гарри. — Как бы бредово это ни звучало.

Луна кивнула.

— И Джинни исчезла.

Она быстро рассказала ему про испачканные тапочки, и Гарри замер.

А потом выглянул в окно.

Джинни и внезапно Снейп в одних тапочках и пижамах шли к воротам, оскальзываясь на мокрой после дождя земле.

— Вот чёрт, — вырвалось у Гарри.

Луна никак не реагировала, уставившись выпуклыми глазами в стену. Гарри потряс её за плечо, и она медленно повернулась, всё так же смотря куда-то сквозь него.

— Они думают, что спят, но это происходит на самом деле, — вдруг сказала она. — Мне бы понять это хоть немного раньше! И Том перерезал петухов, чтобы добраться до ключа к чёрным ходам!

Гарри бросил взгляд на газеты, лежащие рядом на полу.

— Бежим за ними. Ещё успеем.

Луна метнулась к двери библиотеки, и Гарри, недолго думая, рванул за ней.

Дверь ближайшего чёрного хода действительно оказалась открытой нараспашку — похоже, Том очень торопился. Они выбежали к воротам как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как Снейп, судя по жесту, прикладывает к ним карту, и Гарри вдруг понял, что это далеко, слишком, безнадёжно далеко.

«Спорим, ты не забьёшь мне гол, Гарри, — весело подначивал его папа, стоя на воротах. — Давай, не разочаруй своего старика».

Гарри представил сетку возле Джинни и Снейпа и помчался вперёд. Позади тяжело дышала Луна, и где-то глубоко проскользнула мысль о том, что нужно подождать, но Гарри видел только закрывающиеся ворота. Бежать оставалось совсем немного, но щель сужалась слишком быстро даже для этого расстояния.

Не оборачиваясь, Гарри схватил Луну за руку и изо всех сил оттолкнулся от земли, чувствуя, что летит и падает одновременно, — что, в общем-то, было правдой. «МакГонагалл нас убьёт», — отстранённо подумал он, когда они, скользя животами по земле, вылетели за ворота.

— Гол, — негромко прокомментировала Луна, поднимаясь.

Гарри не выдержал и рассмеялся.

Ворота закрылись окончательно.

**[Луна]**

— Как думаешь, куда они идут? — спросил Гарри.

Тапочки промокли насквозь, пижама была вся в земле. Они шли по лесу рядом с «Хогвартсом» уже минут десять.

Догнать Джинни и Снейпа у них не получилось: казалось, что те шли медленно, но каждый раз, когда они с Гарри снова бежали, пытаясь догнать их, расстояние не уменьшалось. Луна думала, это что-то вроде границы между спящими и нет, но, впрочем, не была уверена.

— Не знаю, — наконец отозвалась она. — Судя по всему, Том просто заводит их подальше, чтобы они заблудились.

Гарри поёжился, и Луна ободряюще взяла его за руку.

— Мне кажется, он уже знает, что мы тоже идём.

— Знает, — с непонятной, но ясной уверенностью кивнула она.

— А раньше ты не могла сказать?

Гарри смотрел на неё так возмущённо, как будто действительно не понимал. Странно, думала Луна, это же очевидно.

— Ну а что бы это изменило? Мы пошли бы назад?

— А. Тогда ладно.

За деревьями показался просвет. Казалось, это была поляна или что-то в этом роде. Они потеряли Джинни и Снейпа из виду и прибавили шаг.

Посреди поляны кулем, как выпущенные из рук марионетки, лежали Джинни и Снейп. Луна огляделась вокруг. Никого не было, только за деревьями дрожали серебристые ночные тени.

— И что? — спросил Гарри, точно так же оглядываясь. — Заберём их и вернёмся?

— Я так не думаю, — произнёс смутно знакомый холодный голос.

Одна из теней вышла вперёд, и это был Том — поразительно настоящий, совсем как живой. Луна подумала, что теперь, наверное, пора бояться.

— Гарри Поттер, защитник всех и вся, — Том улыбался всё шире и шире. — Тебе никогда не приходило в голову, что всё может быть иначе, чем ты вообразил, так ведь? Знаешь, почему я мог им сниться? Они создавали в снах мир, в который могли уйти. Они не хотят жить здесь, а я готов переместить их туда, где они действительно смогут быть счастливы.

— А по-моему, ты просто убиваешь детей, — жёстко сказал Гарри. — Ты свихнулся, Том. Напомнить тебе, как ты пытался убить меня во сне?

Они оба казались сейчас старше своих лет. Внимание Луны привлекло какое-то шевеление за спиной Тома: Снейп, приходя в себя, пытался подняться. К счастью, этого пока не видел никто, кроме неё.

— Везде должна быть справедливость, — прошипел Том. — Тебе всего-то повезло больше, чем мне! Я бы посмотрел, что бы ты сейчас говорил, если бы разбился так же, как я!

С его ртом творилось что-то странное: улыбка разъезжалась в прямом смысле слова до ушей. Его рот, теряя человеческие очертания, превращался в огромную щель. «Как у копилки», — подумала Луна.

— Я не виноват в том, что ты умер, Том.

Теперь Гарри разговаривал так, будто понял, что перед ним опасный сумасшедший — на самом деле, так оно и было. Но Том его уже не слушал: он обернулся, глядя прямо на потирающего голову Снейпа.

— Белла, Люциус-с-с, — прошипел он щелью, появившейся вместо рта, — не будьте невежливыми, помогите мальчику подняться.

От того, как свысока он умудрялся смотреть на Снейпа, Луне наконец стало полностью ясно, что сейчас они наедине с шестидесятилетним мертвецом в виде ребёнка. Гарри, судя по выражению лица — как будто он собирается вывернуть на поляну съеденный завтрак — пришло в голову то же самое.

Ещё две тени, скользнувшие к Снейпу, оказались теми, кого Луна видела в газете: Белла Блэк и Люциус Малфой, отправившиеся кататься вместе с Томом. Они выглядели уже не такими настоящими, как Том, и сквозь них слегка просвечивали деревья, но они сумели ухватить Снейпа с двух сторон и поставить его на ноги, грубо тряхнув.

— Что вообще происходит? — спросил Снейп, моргая, как будто не до конца проснулся.

— Гарри мешает нам, Север, — капризно сказал Том. — Он испортил всё, что я хотел сделать. Умереть во сне было бы проще, не правда ли? А теперь вам придётся бояться.

Снейп резко встряхнул головой, окончательно просыпаясь, и держащие его Белла с Люциусом как будто потускнели.

— Почему ты выглядишь как живой? — вдруг вмешался Гарри.

— О, можешь поблагодарить всех сразу,— довольно ухмыльнулся Том. — Глупую маленькую Джинни, доверявшую своему дневнику так много, так много, что в конце концов и я смог поделиться с ней частичкой себя. «Ах, знаешь, мне так нравится Гарри, сегодня он похвалил меня на матче!» Такого самонадеянного Снейпа — он был так уверен, что я его друг, что выполнял всё, что я хотел, безо всякого принуждения… хотя потом, конечно, мне пришлось помочь моему доверчивому другу. И, наконец, полоумную девчонку, которая не поверила мне, но всё равно позволила мне крепнуть в её снах, сидя в этом чёртовом лесу!

Том почти орал, но Луна не обращала внимания. «Этот чёртов лес». Эта поляна. Почему, ну почему она так поздно обо всём догадывается? Луна вдохнула глубже и попыталась поразмыслить. Она видела это место, не зная его, значит, оно должно быть как-то связано с Томом. Здесь рядом должен быть дом, в который и лес, и Том старались её заманить. Луна была уверена, что лес не хотел ничего плохого, а вот Том… почему он так привязан к этому дому, что и в реальности привёл их сюда?

— Значит, дали силы? — сощурился Гарри. — Том, а ты в курсе, что ты просто снишься?

Гарри метнулся к лежащей на поляне Джинни и затряс её за плечи. Прежде чем Том успел хоть что-то сделать, она открыла сонные глаза.

Белла и Люциус померкли и исчезли, и Снейп, никем не поддерживаемый, упал на землю.

Том стоял и скрежещуще смеялся.

— Я перестал быть сном, Гарри. Неужели я зря тебе всё это рассказывал? Сейчас я вполне могу существовать и сам.

Он отвернулся, оборачиваясь к Снейпу, Гарри и Джинни. Луна сделала шаг назад, ещё один и ещё, и прижалась спиной к дереву, вспоминая, как расчищала поляну.

«Пропусти меня, пожалуйста. Проведи меня к этому дому».

Ветки разомкнулись и мягко затянули Луну.

Она почувствовала под ногами узкую, почти незаметную тропинку.

**[Джинни]**

«Мама, — подумала Джинни, — мамочка».

Было темно и мокро. Она по-прежнему была в лесу, но теперь всё это перестало быть сном. Гарри держал её на руках, сбоку безвольно лежал Снейп, а Том стоял перед ними и улыбался щелью вместо рта. Голова была будто набита песком, и в правой ноге что-то неприятно кололо. Джинни безуспешно пыталась понять, что происходит.

— Теперь я могу просто оставить вас здесь, и вы не найдёте дорогу обратно, — сказало странное существо, выглядящее как Том. — Прости, Джинни, ты мне нравилась больше всех, но, видимо, и тебе придётся немного побояться.

Джинни пошевелилась, пытаясь сесть, и почувствовала, как в бок упирается что-то твёрдое.

Дневник.

Дневник, который она прятала в кармане пижамы. Дневник, в который она писала абсолютно всё и который, похоже, как-то умудрилась воплотить в виде Тома.

— Впрочем, — продолжил Том, — вы этого не заслужили — все, кроме Гарри Поттера, конечно, но я, пожалуй, отнесусь к нему лучше, чем он того заслуживает. Здесь рядом есть дом, в котором вы ещё можете просто уснуть, только подумайте об этом! Я как раз хотел вас туда привести, если бы Гарри и его сумасшедшая подружка мне не помешали!

— Сумасшедший здесь ты, — едва ворочая языком, сказала Джинни. — Выглядишь совершенно как он.

Ей просто нужно было что-нибудь сказать, чтобы не чувствовать себя так плохо. Тем более, он обозвал Луну.

Джинни кое-как осмотрелась. Стоп. А где тогда была Луна?

Она почувствовала на плече что-то холодное. Том вздёрнул её на колени, оторвав от Гарри, и щель, заменявшая ему рот, была в опасной близости от её носа.

— А теперь вы оба идёте за мной в милый уютный дом, — почти пропел Том. — Иначе малышка Джинни пострадает куда больше, чем нужно.

Похоже, Том стремительно превращался в окончательного психа. Джинни попыталась подняться, но Том неожиданно быстро помчался напролом сквозь кусты, с нереальной силой волоча Джинни за собой и ломая ветки её телом. Без того больная правая нога за что-то зацепилась, и Джинни, не удержавшись, вскрикнула.

— Отпусти её, твою мать! — рявкнул Гарри.

Он встретился взглядом с Джинни и сказал тише:

— Отпусти. Мы пойдём.

Том разжал руку, и Джинни кое-как попыталась подняться, стараясь опираться на здоровую ногу. Гарри подхватил её, прижимая к себе, и по его лицу казалось, что он что-то придумывал, но Джинни не видела выхода. Дневник по-прежнему оттягивал пижаму. Снейп стоял на небольшом расстоянии — Гарри отдёрнулся, когда он попытался приблизиться, — и на его лице была смесь ужаса, жалости и вины. Джинни ободряюще взглянула на него, но он не заметил.

В полном молчании они шли напролом через лес, пока перед ними не возник словно бы из ниоткуда маленький покосившийся дом. В другое время он мог бы даже понравиться Джинни: почти весь заросший мхом и какими-то вьющимися побегами, он был удивительно милый и безобидный.

«Пряничный домик», — со злостью подумала Джинни.

**[Снейп]**

Дверь домика открылась легко, что явно удивило Тома. Они зашли внутрь, и дверь с лёгким стуком закрылась за ними.

— Знаешь, Том, всё-таки с этим лесом можно было бы вести себя и поосторожней. Он же волшебный. И ты ему здорово поднадоел.

Луна Лавгуд обернулась от маленького горящего камина напротив двери и посмотрела на Уизли, тяжело опиравшуюся на Поттера.

В следующий момент произошло сразу несколько вещей.  
Том рванулся к камину, но Снейп, не думая, выбросил навстречу ему кулак. Он попал костяшками в рот, и это не была человеческая кожа, но что-то больше похожее на хрусткую бумагу.

Уизли выхватила из-под рваной пижамной куртки какую-то чёрную книжку и швырнула её Луне.

А Луна бросила её в камин.

От раздавшегося вопля у них заложило уши. Снейпу казалось, что Том выворачивается наизнанку. Он безуспешно царапался в не желавшую открываться дверь, тянулся скрюченными, похожими на когти пальцами то к нему, то к Уизли с Поттером, а потом…

Потом он исчез.

Они молча смотрели друг на друга. Уизли прижималась к Поттеру, а Поттер гладил её по голове, и Снейпу почему-то захотелось отвести глаза.

Луна подошла к нему и поправила перекошенную пижамную куртку. Снейп вспомнил, что от него пахло землёй, в которой он был вымазан по уши, но Луну это, казалось, не смущало.

— Ты не виноват, — вдруг сказала она, глядя ему в лицо своими странными прозрачными глазами. — Доверие — страшная штука. И потом, в конце концов ты помог его остановить.

Чёрный блокнот догорал в камине. Снейп вдруг разом заметил каждый маленький зазор между старыми досками и понял, как тут было холодно. Его затрясло.

Луна обняла его, не переставая смотреть, и её глаза снимали с него всё плохое, что он чувствовал.

— А теперь возвращаемся обратно. Лес нас выведет, я договорилась.


End file.
